Harry Potter & the Next Generation
by alexis614
Summary: What happens with Harry's kids? Find out with this fanfic. Follow James, Albus and Lily and their friends on their Hogwarts adventure. A new tale full of adventure, romance, and of course, drama. This fanfic is mostly told from James's pov.


**Hiya guys! Anyways here is a new story. Follow James Potter on his Hogwarts adventure**

**Tell me what you think**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harry Potter characters**

**CLAIMER: but I do own any and ALL Oocs**

**Chapter 1**

**JAMES POV**

"Wake up!" I said excitedly as I shock my brother up. Out of all my siblings people always said that I looked like Harry the most-I had his hair, I had his eyes, and to top it of I has a scar on my forehead from when I was little and I was messing around with my father's wand.

"Wha?" Al said rubbing his eyes.

"WAKE UP! I go to Hogwarts **TODAY! **And Mum said that breakfast is ready!" I said before running off downstairs to eat.

"Morning Mum," I said sitting at my spot at table.

"Morning sweetie," she said putting a plate in front of me.

"Where's Dad?" I asked ,after sallowing, noticing that he wasn't here.

"Oh he's out putting your stuff in the car," she said as she put out plate for herself and everyone else.

"Morning," sniff, " everyone said my little sister-she is an EXACT replica of Mum; red hair and green eyes.

"Morning," said Dad and Albus-they did that a LOT

"James are you ready for today?" Dad asked ask me, I noticed he had a proud look in his eye.

"Yeah," I said, "I just need to change since everyone else is already changed."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get dressed" Dad said as I got out of my seat and ran upstairs to my room. When I got there I threw on my favorite pair of jeans, they look like skinny jeans but aren't, at least I think so, my favorite shirt which was a plain red shirt, a leather jacket I got from Uncle Ron, Vans I got when we went to America earlier this summer, and my wand.

I ran back downstairs to the kitchen and saw Mum, Dad, Al, and Lily waiting for me with a huge box and a tiny box.

"What are those?" I asked them.

"Presents," Mum and Dad said smiling.

"Really, awesome" I said as I opened a little one-it was a new ipod(I broke the other one had by magic-opps) "Awsome!" I fist pumped.

"Open the other one, now," said dad.

"Okay," I said I ripped it open-it was a Firebolt 2000!, "Holy Crap!" I said jumping up and down.

"Now that they allow 1st years are allowed to try out we got you this," said Dad as I hugged him.

"Awsome!" I said again.

"Now let's get going, you don't want to be late do you?" said Mum.

"Nope let's go!" I answered her.

_Sorry I just didn't fell like typing all the stuff up until they're at platform 9 3/4 , sorry_

"Here we go," Dad said as he and Uncle Ron put my stuff on the train.

"Thanks," I said as they put the last of my stuff on the train besides my owl-they said I could take Hedwig with me-yeah I didn't name her that, my dad did since she looks like her.

"James," dad said leading him somewhere else, " I want you to have something."

"What is it Dad?" I asked getting nervous-it was 10:57-I had 3 minutes left.

"This," he said pulling out a piece of parchment, " Is the Marauders Map, When using it tap our want to it and say 'I solumling sware I am up to know good'"

Then a map of Hogwarts showed up " It shows you where everyone in the intire school is-and what they are doing." Dad said.

"Cool," I said reaching for it but dad pulled it back saying " and when your down just tap it and say "Mischeif Managed'"

"Okay Dad" I said putting it in my back pocket.

"Now go, you have one minute before the train leave, and trust me you do NOT want to EVER miss that train right Ron?" Dad said

"Yup, Wrost day of my life" Ron muttered.

"Bye!" I said before climbing onboard.

"Bye James!" they responded. The doors closed and I went to go find a room.

I found one that was completely empty and sat down, after putting Hedwig down of course. Right as I sat down I heard a knock and my head snapped up.

There slidding the door was a girl. The girl ask "Do you mind if I sit here, where I sat last time was with a bunch of annoying people," she aked.

"Not at all" I said while taking in her appreance. She was wearing a pair of white skinny jean with blue spots on them, a blue v-neck, and her own leather jacket. Since I am a guy I noticed that she had nice curves She had wavy, chocolate brown hair cut in layers with natural blonde sunstreaks in it. She had tanned skin too, but not your everyday tan-it was if she was Puerto Rican or something. But what I noticed most was her eyes. They were Green, more specficly-Emerald Green. I actually got lost in her eyes for a few seconds, but then realized I didn't tell her my name. All in all I thought this girl was beautifull

"I'm James, James Potter, and not to be rude or anything are you Puerto Rican?" I asked.

"I get that a lot and no, I am not Puerto Rican," she said as she placed her owl next to her, "But I am a Latina-which means I am Mexican, and my name is Alexis, Alexis Thompson, and can you tell me about Hogwarts-I'm a muggle and the 1st one ever to come from America."

"Sure," I said.

We talked for about an hour before someone knocked on the door. 2 someones actually-1 girl and 1 guy.

" Hi can we sit here-everywhere else is full?" The girl asked.

"Sure," we both replied, while Alexis got up with her owl who I learned name is Athena-because that is her symbol and Alexis's mother's name.

"I'm Asher Scott, call me Ash," The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said. He was a bit smaller than me about Alexis's size.

"I'm Victoria Banes-Call me Tori please," Tori said. Tori had blonde hair with brown eyes.

"I'm James Potter and this is Alexis Thompson," I said pointing o Alexis who was now falling asleep on my shoulder. She yawned, which I thought was the cutist thing in the world and mubbled a hi.

Turns out she fell asleep. So did I.

I woke up to Alexis moving her head say," James wake up, we have to change for when we get there."

"Okay," I answered a little sleppily.

Alexis noticed this and said " James this mean there is on;y 10 more minutes until we get there."

I shot straight up at this.

"Now get out so Tori and I can get dressed," she said as she pushed me and Ash outside the trolley.

"So, is Alexis your girlfriend? Cuz I would really like to get a shot at her," Ash said as soon as we were outside and the door was closed. For some reason when he said this I felt a twine of jealusy-No one was going to hurt my Alexis-_Whoa did I just say MY Alexis? _I thought.

"Yeah she is why do you ask?" I said.

"Oh sorry man, I was just wondering," Ash said with is hands up.

"What about you and Tori?" I asked trying o get off the subject I just lied about.

"I don't know man, we just met ya know," Ash ssaid, "But I do kind of like her."

"Cool" I said just as the girls opened the door pushed us in and got out.

**ALEXIS POV**

"So is James your boyfriend, or something? 'Cuz I want to know now so I don't flirt with him or something," Tori asked as we got dressed.

"Why do you ask?" I asked a little angrily, and I think she noticed that to because she looked a little sorry that she said it.

"What about you and Ash?" I asked her.

"I don't really know,' she replied honestly, but by then we were down getting dressed-the only things I kept on from earlier was my ruby ring I got for my birthday and the matching necklace-it was silver with a rain drop shaped ruby and had a diamond on top of it and had a pair of wings in between the ruby and the diamond.

Then we got out and pushed the boys in.

**JAMES POV**

We finished getting dressed and opened the door for the girls to come in but I held Alexis back and closed the door. After I told her what happened with Ash she agreed with what I said.

"Thanks for protecting me James," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked putting my hand on my cheek.

"That was for protecting me and we have to play our part now that ash has probably told Tori we are going out," she answered blushing, _She looks really pretty when she blushes, _I thought.

"Okay _girlfriend, _let's get back inside," I said.

"Okay _boyfriend_ lets" she said.

When we got back inside Ash and Tori were sitting on oposit sides and I knew Ash did that on purpose to try and get a shot at Alexis; so I sat do grabbed Alexis And made her sit on my lap and whisphered to her "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Great," I said.

_10 minutes later outside of the train_

I helped Alexis off the train and put my arm around her-she giggled, I think she actually likes me. _AWSOME! _I thought.

"Hey Hagrid!" I chripped.

"Hey James! Who's this pretty lady?" Hagrid bellowed loud ebough to make all the heads turn toward us, _Great(Note the sarcasim) _I thought.

Then Alexis said "Hi! I'm Alexis-James's girlfriend," she answered.

"Wow James you work faster than your father AND grandfather!" He exclaimed.

We followed him onto the boats-again I helped Alexis on to the boat like Dad told me to Dad if I got a girlfriend-I heard girls sigh and again when I helped her get off the boat.

When we were walking up the stairs I put my arm around her and AGAIN I head the girls sigh. I asked Alexis " Why are all the girls sigh when ever I do something with you?"

"Because all girls think it's romantic when your boyfriend helps you or does something hold her hand, kiss her or what our doing know," she answered in a 'duh' tone. I was going to say something Professor McGonagall spoke up and said "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am the Headmistress-Professor McGonagall the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but 1st you must be sorted into our houses. And this is important because while you are here your house will be our family."

She paused shortly to take a breath and continued, "Their are 4 houses, Gyrffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here triumphs will earn you points, rulebreaking will lose you points-whoever has the most point at the end of the year will earn the house cup. Please wait here as I ready the hall." Then she left.

"Is it true what they are saying-that Harry Potter's son has come to Hogwarts? And that a muggle from America has come to America too?"a little blonde kid said coming in front me and Alexis. Tori and Ash, who had gotten over Alexis by now-he told me-had come to stand next to us supportively.

The blonde kid look like someone in Dad's picture but still-I didn't know him.

"I can help you be way better than anyone here, but me-of course."

"I don't think so-I'll stick with my friends-not an arse," I said to him," who are ou anyways?"

"Draco Malfoy Jr." he answered.

Then Alexis spoke up saying "Okay the can we call you Dj since you are Draco Jr.?"

"No you can't, and why don't you do to Hell?" he said as if he was suppior.

"Sorry I can't, Satan still has a restraining order on me," she snapped back at him, this cause a bunch of "Ooohs" to erput behind us.

This caused Dj to open and close his moth like fish and go back to here he was standing earlier. Then McGonagall magically appereaed and said "Follow me." And walked into the room.

We walked in to se a huge room with 4 tables for the houses and a table upfront for the teachers and a stool with a hat.

Professor McGonagall drowned on about the hat but I felt someone tap me. It was Teddy Lupin.

"Hey James, hope to see you in Gryffindor. Oh and who is that?" Teddy asked pointing to Alexis who was listening to McGonagall.

"Oh this is Alexis, my girlfriend,"I said and when I said it her head snapped towards me.

"HI I am Teddy Lupin and your are. . . ?" he asked.

"Alexis-I am James's girlfriend," she answered shaking his hand.

"BANES, VICTORIA!" McGonagall called, Tori walked up the hat was on her head a mere second before it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!"

(A LOT OF NAMES LATER)

"SCOTT, ASHER!" The hat pondered a bit and shouted "GRYFFINDOR"

"POTTER, JAMES!"

Whishpers rose like;

"Potter-did she say Potter?"

"Potter as in Harry Potter's son?"

I turned toward Alexis who smiled at me I then said to her " See you in Grffindor, babe," I kissed her cheek and ran up to the stand. It didn't even touch my head before in shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The table screamed as I ran down to sit next to Teddy who was in his last year here, he patted my back ad said "Great job mate!" and sat down. As I sat down I heard McGonagall sout "THOMPSON, ALEXIS!"

**ALEXIS POV**

"THOMPSON, ALEXIS!" whispers rose

"That's Potter's Girlfreind,"

"She's from America,"

I walked up to the stool sat down and the hat was on my head " Hmmmmm I haven't seen this much courage in a student besides in the Potters, hmmmmmm- I know just where to put you "GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled ran down to the Gryffindor table who was now cheering "We go Potter, We got Thompson!"

"Way to go Babe," James said kissed my cheek and sat down holding my hand.

**JAMES POV**

After dinner we went to the dorms and Alexis, the gang and I hung out in the common room-after I showed them the map we decided to call ourselves the Marauders too, but we picked different names from the original excepts me-I stuck with Padfoot since he was Sirus

The Marauders

Me-Leader: Padfoot-because I was named after him

Ash-2nd: Longtail-After his Cat

Alexis-3rd: Nightheart-After her BLACK Lab(Figures)

Tori-4th:HiddenWings(HWings for short)-She loves birds

After we discussed that we went to bed- I got the bed by the window.

I started to think about Alexis, after a while I got tired and fell asleep with a smile on my lips, dreaming of my Alexis.

**SOOOOOOO what do you think?**

**Please review**

**REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
